For you, my love
by Schizo-of-Destiny
Summary: OneShot. One day in the Woods that Never Were, Zexion finally gets the chance to confess his undying love for his best friend Demyx. Pairings: ZexionDemyx, XemnasSaix. More details inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, nor do I profit from this story. This story was inspired by Lord of the Rings, which I don't own either because it belongs to Tolkien. I also don't own the song 'Say you, say me' by Lionel Richie.

Warning: shounen-ai! No like, no read.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a beautiful day in the Woods that Never Were. The twilight sun shines its gloomy yet soothing light down upon the waving trees, that are swaying gently in the morning breeze.

Xemnas walks out of his delightful home, greeting the rays of sunlight that seep through the roof of leaves above his head.

"A nice day indeed…" he whispers into the air. A gentle breeze picks up some leaves and they float on by, the forest is greeting him back.

Xemnas smiles, then he turns back and walks to his office. His long robes flowing behind him elegantly as he does.

At the office, Xemnas checks for any messages or requests. Even though his woods are quite peaceful, some of the elves still have their troubles. It's part of life, after all. And as the ruler of his woods, it's Xemnas' job to do his best to take care of his troubles.

The silverhaired slightly tanned elven young man takes place at his desk and looks through all of his papers. There seem to be only minor things between them. First off, a report from his two generals, Xigbar and Xaldin, that the environment around the borders of the woods is safe.

Xemnas smiles. 'That's good news…'

There's also a manuscript on the table. A written novel, by the woods' two most famous co-novelists and poets, Marluxia and Vexen. Xemnas makes a mental note to himself that he should read it as soon as he has the time.

'They usually write pretty good stuff…'

Even though Xemnas is very busy with his papers, his sensitive elven ears can still hear the approach of gentle footsteps.

His lover, Saix, enters the office.

"Good morning, dear leader," the bluehaired man purrs.

Xemnas rises from his desk and greets him, he walks up to him and tenderly holds his hands.

"It brings me joy to see you, my dear Saix.. Did you have a good night of rest?"

"I have, my lord. What about yourself?"

Saix smiles tenderly at Xemnas and touches his cheeks with the fingertips of his hands, it only takes a small touch to make the silverhaired elven leader shiver with delight.

The bluehaired elf smiles: "You're so sensitive, my lord… I like that about you."

Xemnas chuckles softly.

"All elves are sensitive, Saix… Sensitive in hearing, seeing and feeling things… I, being an elf myself, am no exception. But I have to admit… Even though I am sensitive, I'm most sensitive to you," he purrs.

Saix leans forward and gently captures Xemnas' lips in a tender kiss. It makes them both feel like they're in paradise, with nothing around them except for environmental beauty.

They break the kiss after a minute or two, they just stand in the office, embracing each other.

Saix plants another kiss on Xemnas' cheek and whispers to him. "Any news, my lord?"

"No, nothing much… Just the usual reports."

"Then what is this parcel on your desk?"

Xemnas looks up, slightly surprised. He looks at his desk and sees that there is a parcel on it indeed.

Saix chuckles softly. "It's alright, my lord. My coming must've distracted you from your work. Would you mind if I looked at it?"

"Not at all, my dear Saix.. Please be my guest."

Saix lets go of Xemnas and walks over to the desk, he picks up the package and checks it for a name or a signature.

"No address, my lord. Just a name. Demyx."

"Hahahah, that does not surprise me," Xemnas chuckles, "Demyx tells everyone he lives in these woods, and yet does not leave an address, so all of his mail ends up at my office. Well, it's no problem, I don't mind at all."

"Do you want me to go to him and deliver this, my lord?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll leave the delivering of this package to another man. Zexion."

While the Woods that Never Were are awakening, Zexion is already up and busy outside. He is tending to his little garden, outside his home.

Marluxia walks on by, with his partner Vexen.

"Good morning, Zexion!" Marluxia greets him, "Are you going to open up the store soon? I'd like some of those roses you have raised so beautifully recently."

Zexion looks up and smiles. "My store will open soon, Marluxia. Just an hour or so, and you can pick up the roses you like."

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

Marluxia and Vexen walk on, discussing new possible plot ideas.

Zexion watches them awalk off for a moment, then he goes back to tending to his flowers.

Luxord walks through the woods, wearing two quite heavy postmanbags. "Mail call!"

He spots Zexion working in the garden and reaches into one of his two bags, getting out a small pile of letters, tied together with a thin rope.

"Good morning, Zexion. These are for you," he tells him, handing over the pile of letters.

Zexion smiles at the man: "Thank you, Luxord."

Luxord nods as a greeting, then he walks on. Shouting the usual 'mail call' every now and then.

Inside Zexion goes, checking his mail. He sees several letters from friends of his. One is from Axel and Roxas, who have gone on a great journey together to see the world's greatest sights. Another is from Larxene, the girl next door. It's an invitation for her birthday party that's coming up pretty soon.

Zexion's sensitive elven ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps, he looks at his front door.

A few knocks, and then Lexaeus comes in. Xemnas' bodyguard, for whenever he goes out. But in the Woods, Lexaeus runs Xemnas' errands and also acts as somewhat of a messenger.

"Yes, Lexaeus?" Zexion asks.

"Xemnas has an errand for you to run, Zexion. Please follow me."

Zexion nods, he leaves his mail behind and follows Lexaeus to Xemnas' office.

At the office, Xemnas is already waiting for the elven man. With Saix by his side.

Lexaeus enters the office with Zexion. "Here he is, my lord."

Xemnas nods and smiles.

"Thank you, Lexaeus. Zexion, it's good to see you, please take a seat."

"It's good to see you too, my lord," Zexion politely greets Xemnas back, he sits down on one of the other chairs in the office. "For what errand have you summoned me?"

"I have a parcel here, Zexion. More mail delivered to these woods without an address.. Could you deliver this for me, please?"

Zexion is slightly surprised, he thought that it was always the job of Luxord to deliver mail. And even if Luxord can't deliver it, then Lexaeus is the one to run all of Xemnas' errands, right?

Xemnas spots the surprised look and chuckles. "Now now, Zexion. I haven't bestowed this task upon you for no reason. You know more than any other where this person lives."

Zexion receives the package from Saix, who hands it to him with the namesticker up so the name written on it can be seen clearly.

"Demyx..?"

Saix nods and smiles.

"We know how you feel, Zexion. My lord and myself would love to see you happy like we are. Grab what you need from your home and then go greet him," he tells him.

Zexion takes holds of the package and looks at it, still in bit of a shock, but then he looks up and smiles at Xemnas and Saix.

"You're giving me a reason to go see him!" Zexion happily exclaims. "Oh thank you, my lord! I'll go immediately!"

And with that, he gets up and rushes out of the office as soon as he can.

Xemnas and Saix look at each other with happy smiles on their faces.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed, my lord," Saix says to his lover, intertwining Xemnas' hands with his own.

"Yes, indeed."

Outside, Zexion rushes his way home, passing several people on his way there.

"My, what is the rush, my friend?" Vexen calls after Zexion after nearly having been overrun.

"I'm sorry, Vexen! Could you tell Marluxia that the opening of the store will be delayed today? Thank you!"

Vexen sighs softly and smiles, slowly shaking his head.

'I guess the day has finally arrived… I'll be praying for you, Zexion.'

Zexion soon reaches his home and immediately heads inside. He puts the package on the table and enters his flower store.

'Which flowers did Demyx like most, again? Oh yes, the blue violets! And maybe I'll bring some of these cute little daisies too,' Zexion ponders quietly in his head as he creates a lovely small modest bouquet for his friend.

The young elven florist gathers all of his things in a bag and puts on more decent clothes, he wants to look his very best when he sees Demyx.

He runs all the way to the stables, where his own greyish white horse is patiently waiting for him. After saddling him, Zexion is off.

They ride out of the woods and onto the open plains. Zexion urges his horse on. "Come Dusk, run like the wind!"

It's a lovely day, the sun shines down upon the elven rider and his horse. It's an almost mystical sight. Zexion's hairs and the mane and tail of the horse Dusk are waving in the wind as they cross the plains.

Finally, they reach a small cottage that's hidden somewhere in a brush that's quite close to the Woods that Never Were.

Zexion gently pulls the reins a bit and lets Dusk slow down a little, he doesn't want to charge in and startle his dearest friend.

Because Dusk is walking slower, Zexion can now hear more sounds from the environment. And what he hears is the gentle notes that are being played on an instrument with strings. Like a guitar.

"Say you, say me…" sounds from the brush, "Say it for always. That's the way it should be.."

Zexion shakes his head, just smiling and listening to the beautiful song as he closes in on its source.

The voice continues to sing. "Say you, say me.. Say it together, naturally…"

Dusk whinnies softly, giving away their presence. The singing stops abruptly.

"Well done, Dusk, now you've given our presence away," Zexion mumbles, eyes rolling and sarcasm dripping off each one of his words.

The horse ignores these words and just walks into the brush, coming face to face with a slightly startled musical artist. A young elven man named Demyx.

Zexion immediately turns a little red. "Sorry to startle you, we didn't mean to. We came to deliver something that was addressed to you."

"Hahah, don't worry about it, Zexion!" Demyx happily exclaims, "It's good to see you! Get off the horse and come on in, make yourself at home! Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Demyx enters his cottage and puts his guitar away, then he heads for the kitchen to fix some tea for both his friend and himself.

Zexion watches him enter the cottage, then he grabs the package and the flowers he brought and follows after him. Inside he takes a seat and patiently waits for Demyx to return.

Some minutes later, Demyx returns, with tea and cookies.

"So, how have you been?" he asks Zexion.

"Oh fine. Life goes on in the woods, store is going well, Marluxia loves it."

Demyx chuckles: "That's just like the guy! How are him and Vexen?"

Zexion smiles and shakes his head.

"You live so closeby and yet you act like you're living all the way on the other side of the country, why do you shut out the world so much, Demyx?"

"Meh, it's an artist thing, you know. We're here every day for a week and then we're gone for at least a month before we return again and act like nothing happened."

Zexion sticks out his tongue playfully, then he reaches for the bouquet. "I brought you something, along with the parcel I mean."

Demyx' eyes go all big and shiny at the bouquet.

"For me? Oh, Zexion, that is…" he almost whispers, smelling the flowers and blushing a little.

Zexion also hands him the package: "This is for you too, but it's not from me."

Demyx sniffs the flowers some more, then he gently sets them aside and takes a good look at the parcel.

While he's working on the parcel, Zexion moves around nervously on the chair. He feels a little uncomfy because he's impatient. Waiting for the right moment to tell Demyx how he feels.

"Uhm… Demyx?"

"Just a second, Zexion.."

Zexion looks down, now he feels stupid.

Then suddenly, something is nearly shoved into his face. It's whatever was in the parcel: a beautifully decorated box.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, silly!" Demyx chuckles.

Zexion looks from Demyx to the box and back, then he starts chuckling too. "Oh man, I feel so dumb now! Demyx, thank you!"

"Congratulations, birthdayboy! Now open your present!"

Full of enthusiasm, Zexion takes the ribbon off of the box and opens it. Inside he finds a single blue rose.

"Wow… It's beautiful, Demyx!" Zexion exclaims, "Did you raise this one yourself?"

Demyx nods, smiling proudly. "It wasn't easy, but I succeeded."

Zexion stares at the blue rose in awe, then he looks up at Demyx again and notices that the boy is… blushing?

"What is it, Demyx?"

"Oh.. ehm…"

Demyx stares away like a shy schoolgirl and fixes his hair a little.

Zexion tilts his head slightly. "Is there something you want to tell me, Demyx?"

The young elven musician looks up again and smiles shyly.

"Maybe I do."

"Demyx…"

Zexion sets the box with the blue rose aside on a small table and moves his chair closer to Demyx, then he tenderly takes hold of his friend's hands and smiles at him brightly.

"There's something I want to tell you too, Demyx," he tells him honestly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"You know, my friend… I don't think words are needed here."

The two elves look at each other with bright smiles on their faces, then they embrace each other and tenderly kiss each other on the lips.

Everything around them forgotten, all that matters is that they're together, holding each other tight.

"Oh, I love you, Demyx…"

"I love you too, Zexion…"

Back in the Woods that Never Were, Xemnas is still sitting behind his desk. He puts his pen down and looks at the window with a small frown on his face.

Saix is reading a book, he sees Xemnas get up. "What is it, my lord?"

Xemnas opens the window and looks outside, then he takes a deep breath and sighs happily.

"They're finally together, Saix. It has happened at last," Xemnas tells the bluehaired elf, smiling brightly.

Saix smiles back, he puts the book down and embraces his lover from behind.

"I'm glad for them, my lord."

"So am I, my love, so am I."

THE END


End file.
